warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Feathersong
Description A large,lean, short furred tom, with a feathery tail. He has a creamy colored coat and blue eyes. Personality Feathersong is a polite, hardworking tom , who is friendly to most everyone he meets. He strives to work his hardest, and even though it often leads to him becoming extremely exhausted, he will do anything for his clan And leader. History Featherkit was born to Lightmist, and an unknown father. As a kit, he was quiet and shy, and often avoided any conversation. His mother taught him that he should learn to speak confidently and politely, and that he couldn't just avoid others. Eventually, he latched onto this, and ended up meeting berryheart, the medicine cat. When he became an apprentice, his mother was attacked by a dog after accidently straying too close to the two legs nests, and was too weak to get back to camp in time. His mothers death hurt him, but also strengthended him, teaching him to stay strong even in hard situations. When he became a warrior,His interest for medicine and healing grew, And he realized that by becoming a medicine cat, he could perhaps save more cats like his mother. he trained under the medicine cat, berryheart, for a few moons, his good memory turning him into a great medicine cat apprentice. He was good at sorting herbs, and was often found sorting them all day. As the days rolled past, a sickness made its way into riverclan, infecting many cats. Unfortunately , berryheart caught this sickness, and despite feathersong efforts, she passed away soon after, leaving him to heal the clan himself. His mentors death was painful, and took him awhile to get over, but eventually he took it upon himself to be one of the best medicine cats riverclan has ever seen. After a few days, the sickness was gone. Feathersong was proud of having saved many cats without his mentor, however, this wouldn't be the first time. A few moons later, the sickness came back, even worse then before. Many cats crowded the medicine cats den, and the tom had to stay up all night in order to treat them all. He would go out and look for herbs every day, a herb shortage making it even harder to find what he needed. Many cats died, stressing him to work even harder, and sleep even less. He found himself falling asleep while searching for herbs, or when sorting them. Eventually, he decided that appointing an apprentice would help. humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻapaw, a cat that showed interest in healing was chose. Sadly, the apprentice didn't last long, and disappeared one night without reason. Feathersong was exhausted, and his search for an apprentice continued. Swanpaw, a young she cat, seemed to fit perfectly. She not only was smart, but also helpful, and would often sort herbs each day, reminding the tom of his young self. As the days passed by, she learned to find herbs herself, and would often go out and help to gather them. One day, the molly was killed while searching for herbs leaving feathersong apprentice-less, again. The tom was tired, and sad, but eventually the sickness left camp, taking many lives with it. As riverclan recovered, the tom seemed to get even more exhausted. He found himself not being able to sleep, often sitting outside his den at night to look at the stars. During the medicine cat meeting at the moonstone, a blue colored molly had told him of a clan competition in order to bring the clans, which were at odds, back together peacefully. He later brought this up at the gathering, and participated in it, scoring second place. The molly also told him of a dark storm, but didn't say anything else, leaving him to dwell on it. As the moons passed on, it seemed as if Shiningstar was becoming sick, often losing lives for reasons feathersong could only describe as seizures, although he could not tell why. After being made aware that she had only two lives left, the toms anxiety skyrocketed, and he tried to keep a close eye on her in fear that she would die without him. He was already tired and sad, due to the sudden passing of another apprentice, Reedpaw, and he didn’t want to see his close friend leave him. Sadly, as much as the medicine cat preyed to Starclan and cared for the riverclan leader, it was not in his paws to make the decisions of life and death, and one cold winter day, lightpaw had carried her back to camp, and she had died in feathersongs paws, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. He would never be the same with out her. Relationships *'Friendly:' *Lightmist- "Oh dear mother, I miss you so much. I miss your warm fur, and your sweet voice. Your friendly smile could truly light up the whole camp. If only i wouldve been able to save you back then.." *swanpaw- "you were a great medicine cat apprentice..and a dedicated one, too. May you live in happiness, way up in the stars" *Shinningstar-"Your the best leader a cat could ever ask for. Your pure dedication to your clan inspired me to work harder as the medicine cat, and I would have gladly done anything for you. I can’t even begin to express the amount of pain im in without your presence, I miss you so..” *reedpaw- "You did such a great job as the medicine cat apprentice. You were not only a fast learner, but I can tell you enjoyed working with me. I hope that your doing well in Starclan..” Category:Riverclan Category:Tom Category:Medicine Cat